Sesshomaru's Love
by catmousegame
Summary: Sesshomaru has fallen in love with a half demon! How could the one creature he despised the most make him never feel the same again? Does he know who to pick?


Kurai grew up with her half sister Soea. She is a Dog demon hanyou, while her Sister is a Fox demon hanyou. When they were young, their parents were killed by a demon by the name of Naraku. They were found by Sesshomaru, who was kind enough to take them in his care. Kurai was 5 then, she is now the age of 16 and her sister 15. She has grown to be a lovely demon indeed. She has long, soft, white hair with two perfect white ears that sit upon her head. She wears a haori much like Sesshomaru's except the sash was blood red and black. Kurai looked more like her mother. Her ears, her hair and her eyes were all from her mother. She had her fathers good facial features.Soea, being a fox, looks some-what different. She has elf-ears, hair, and lips like Her mother, and the eyes of her father. She has short, black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. She wears a short kimono similar to Rin's.It is orange with red and yellow squares on the cloth.

Kurai walked down a dark cold path. She was looking for something. . .but she didnt know what. She put her hand on her chin and looked around to jog her memory . But nothing seemed to help. She sighed and decided to go back to her sister and Master Sesshomaru.She turned around and sowly ran back to her friends. She arrived at her the clearing they had settled at and saw that Soea had been sleeping and Sesshomaru was waiting for her arrival back. "Hello Master Sesshomaru! Why are you awake? It is late" She said to him. " I was waiting for you to get back so to make sure you didn't get hurt. . .you shouldn't be running around alot in your condition Kuari. . .maybe not at all . . .sit down" he replied. "Wow arn't you kind, Master Sesshomaru, watching over me and all, you must really like me!' " She kidded. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled a small but happy smile. Kurai was happy to see that he, too, was happy. He had had a hard week. She was happy that he could smile after what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru jumped into the air with his Tokijin unshethed and ready to attack his apponent. A giant demon who was extremley strong had attacked Sesshomaru and the others while they were enjoying a meal. It had wounded Kurai on the arm and Soea on the leg. He tried to protect them and used his sword. Sesshomaru Jumped at him and slashed the demons face. The demon yelped but the attack did nothing to it physicaly. The demon swpied his paw at him and knocked him from the air. " MASTER SESSHOMARU!" Both the girls yelled for him. Kikita got up and ran to his side. Soea followed after but slowly because of her leg. The demon spotted her and went to hit her again. Sesshomaru saw this and got up to help her but fellback down. "sesshomaru. . . "Kurai got up and ran in front of Soea and got hit herself. "Kurai. . . " Sesshomaru said quietly. "KUARI!" Soea yelled, putting her hands on her face. Tears start to roll down her face. Sesshomaru goy up using his sword and stood infront of Kurai. "errrr...!" Runs at the demon and slices him down the middle. Kurai lay on the ground motionless, in a pool of blood, her side slashed open from where the demon knocked her to the ground. The demon halves disinagrated and left but a wooden figure with a hair rapped around. "Hmmm a puppet demon. . . ." Said Sesshomaru as he limped up to it and picked it up.

Soea ran a limped run to Kurai's side. "Kurai. . .sister. . .are you all right?! Wake up!" Soea frustratingly tapped and pushed Kuari to wake, but she did not. "Sesshomaru we must help her! She is still breathing. . .there must be something we can do!" Sesshomaru walks up to Soea and patted her head "yes but we need to take her back now. . . " Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to the clearing with a noticable limp. Soea stayed sitting on the ground crying. She managed to get up but winced. She slowly limped back to the clearing in grief for she was the fault of her sisters injuries.

END FLASHBACK

Kurai looked at Sesshomaru's side. It had almost completely healed. As for her, she still had a major gash in her side that was slowing her down. "It would be good if you rested. For your injuries." Sesshomaru said with a little worry in his voice. Kurai curled up in ball beside him and fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched as she slept. There was something about her he liked so much but he couldn't figure it out. But Soea. . .she was different. She was fun and enjoyable. So was Kuarai, but Soea seemed to like to joke alot more and pull more pranks. He really liked that about her. Kurai was beautiful, smart, funny, and nice. She was everything. Soea was pretty, funny, energetic. Wait. . . he couldn't be falling in love with one of them, he hated half demons. He couldn't stand the thought of them.---Then why did l care for them?---Sesshomaru asked himself. He couldn't figure out why he liked them so much but hated hanyous. Kurai was an Inu Hanyou like InuYasha, his brother. Soea was also half. If he dispised them like he said, what drew him to the fact he was falling in love with one? Was it because he had spent a long time with her? Or. . .just she touched his heart in a different way noone had done before?


End file.
